


There Are Rumors

by NatashaRS



Series: Rumors [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Identity Porn, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaRS/pseuds/NatashaRS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt the Radar Technician learns that there have been rumors circulating about Kylo Ren and General Hux; meanwhile, he can't seem to get the General to stop staring at him. His friend thinks she knows what's up, but he has to find out for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot that may get additional chapters (totaling at most 5) if people ask or I decide to expand it. I just love Matt. 
> 
> Inspired by this post: http://johanirae.tumblr.com/post/138977095506/the-force-awakens-matt-the-radar-tech-learns

“Hi, I’m Matt. Matt the Radar Technician.”, the dorky blond said as he stretched his hand out awkwardly. The man beside him pressed his brows together in worry.

“Obviously.”, the red-haired general replied without looking up from his datapad. “Now get to work.”

Matt dropped his hand and huffed before starting to walk off. His supervisor changed his expression to one of alarm and elbowed the new technician in the rib cage.

“How da-I mean, what?”, the technician said, trying to recover from his slip-up.

“Yes, sir.”, the supervisor coughed. Matt’s eyes widened.

“Yes, sir, General Hux....sir....”

The General glanced up that time, but only to give Matt a look of malice before returning to his work. The blond sighed to himself, _I suppose his feelings about me don’t change based on what I’m wearing._

“Let’s get to work Matt.”, his supervisor said, pushing him towards the panel that was malfunctioning. “Do you think you can handle this one alone this time or do you need help? There’s another issue that I have to look at.”

“I-uh-I got this.”, Matt replied.

His supervisor raised an eyebrow “Okay then. Good luck.”

Matt sighed, this time outloud. He had no idea that being a simple radar technician was such hard work. The supervisor was right to question his ability - just a few days ago he was sent to fix something and made it _worse_ than it was before. To make matters more difficult, it was quite unlikely that the First Order would let in such an awful technician, especially onto General Hux’s ship, and so it was possible that his cover would be blown, if it hadn’t been already. There was no way that he could blow his cover - not without completing his mission. If he didn’t find the spy then he’d never hear the end of it from that bastard Hux.

The blond pushed up his glasses and set to work on the panel. A few rearranged wires, some setting modifications, a replacement trans-electric-modifier, and he was almost certain that the panel was fixed...and then it sparked, startling him into falling over onto his ass. From behind him he heard a snicker - a sound that was all too recognizable. For the first time since he started working, Matt realized that General Hux had been watching him. And at that moment, the ginger was laughing at his screw up. _I definitely cannot fail now._ , he said as he forced himself back up and back into the work.

“Ahem...do you need some assistance?”

Matt turned around to see a cute raven-haired girl in an outfit similar to his.

“Ah...”, he looked at the panel and back to the girl, “yes...yes, please. Very much, I very much need help. I mean -”

“It’s okay, I got the message.”, she said with a smile that put him at ease.

“I thought I fixed it, but then it sparked.”

“Hmm...”, she crouched down next to him. “Tell me what you did exactly?”

Matt explained using precise details.

“Everything sounds right, but let me take a look at this...”, she leaned in towards the panel, “Aha!”

“You figured it out?”

The girl laughed. “You put the trans-electric-modifier in upside-down!”

Matt’s face began to turn red. “I-I’m such an idiot.”

The raven-haired girl giggled. “It’s okay, we all make mistakes. I’m Jul’at by the way.”

“I’m Matt the Radar Technician.”

Jul’at smiled. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Matt. Now, shall we fix that panel over there?”

“Sure.”

The pair walked across the bridge to another panel, Matt fully aware that Hux’s eyes were watching him, as they had been since he started working. He really hoped that Hux hadn’t found him out so quickly, but it wouldn’t have surprised him if he had. The blond made a sour face, but quickly set his expression back to the goofy one that he had been wearing consistently for the past few days. Once the pair reached the panel that needed work, they went right to fixing it.

“So...How long have you been here?”, Matt asked.

“Hmm...quite a while. I was on the _Oblivion_ before but they transferred me here because the General requested more technicians.”

“I wonder why...”, Matt said thoughtfully.

Jul’at chuckled, “You must be new here, but you’ll learn about things quickly. You’ve heard of Kylo Ren, right? He co-commands the ship, sorta.”

“Yes, although I’m pretty sure he just commands.”

Jul’at smiled, “Oh come on, everyone knows the General does all of the work running the ship.”

Matt’s grip tightened on the tool in his hand and before he realized it, he’d deformed the handle. _Oops. Let me just grab another one before she notices_..., he thought.

“Anyway, Kylo Ren has a habit of destroying things, so General Hux wanted more people on board to help fix up what’s been wrecked. That’s probably why they brought you here too.”

“I guess so. Speaking of Kylo Ren, what do you think of him?”

Jul’at stopped working and actually thought for a second. “He’s terrifying. He and the General are always clashing. This ship would be a much safer place, and would run more smoothly, if they just admitted their feelings.”

“Their what?”, Matt’s face was turning red again.

“I know you’re new but you’ve surely noticed, or at least heard about it?”

“N-no. No I haven’t. Heard about what? What are you talking about?”, the blond sputtered.

“I take it that your babbling means that you’re done?”, General Hux’s voice questioned as he loomed over Matt, taking both of the technicians by surprise.

“No, uh, sir. Sorry sir.”, Matt said sheepishly.

The ginger glanced at Jul’at briefly before returning his focus back to Matt, placing his hand on the blond’s shoulder as he did so.

“I’d like to see you in my office later. Now quit your....fraternizing...and get back to work.”, he walked off.

Jul’at bit her lip to keep herself from laughing as she tried to focus on fixing the panel.

“What?”, Matt whispered.

“It seems like the General is jealous. This is sure to change our betting pool.”

“What?”, Matt repeated. He had no idea what the idiot girl was going on about, but he tried to keep his anger in check.

“I was telling you, before we got interrupted, that General Hux and Kylo Ren need to admit their feelings about each other. The way they are at each other’s throats and always bickering...they constantly stare at each other too...you can practically feel the sexual tension in the air. It’s as if they’re going to jump each other any minute.”, she whispered.

Matt kept his gaze on the panel as he worked, not wanting to look at her and reveal how badly he was turning red. “You’re kidding.”

“Nope. We even have a betting pool: Who is going to make the first move? Now that you’re in the picture,”, she glanced at Matt and looked him up and down before returning to her work, “it changes things.”

“Changes things how?”, he asked.

“I’m sure you’ll see when you visit the General’s office.”

Matt gave a half-grunt in reply. He was not looking forward to the trip. Best case, he’d be fired. Worst case, Hux would laugh at his foolish attempt to catch a spy.

~ * ~

Neither of those things happened. Instead, the General pushed Matt against a wall and kissed him hungrily before asking him out for a drink. Matt, of course, said yes. And Kylo Ren slept well that night.


End file.
